The Perilous Parlor
by HermyO8
Summary: Chapter 12 up. Darkness. I'm not gonna put a quote with this one cuz it's to good to summarize...actually, that for you to decide. Keep in mind, I just had to read Edgar Allen Poe, for english.
1. The Mysterious Package

**Chapter 1: Mysterious Package**

_Excerpt from the memory of Klaus Baudilaire_

_We rode down a lonely that lead to the city and talked about whatever we could think of (just to cover up the awkward silence). Mainly we asked questions to Ms. Kitt Snicket about V.F.D.; although we didn't learn anything we didn't already know._

_When we finally arrived at Hotel Denouement, Kitt parked the taxi she had picked us up in, and lead us into the enormous lobby. The lobby was almost as big as the Sistine Chapel; it was beautifully decorated with famous works of art and hand carved statues._

_Kitt went to the counter and spoke with the lady behind it. We couldn't understand all of what they were saying but what we could understand didn't make much sense and didn't help us figure out what was going on. "We have a reservation under…" and "Yes, your room number is 320 and 322…" we couldn't discern the rest of it but I don't think it would have help anyway._

_The woman behind the counter gave us the key to the room and showed us where to go on a map of the building that was behind her on the wall. We went to our room and talked (amongst ourselves because Kitt was out on some errand that she said nothing about) about what has happened to us since our parents died. _

_After talking for what seemed like hours, we got tired of talking and just plain tired. We all decide it would be best if we took a nap. I can't remember how long we slept but it felt like an hour. We slept peacefully until someone came to our room door and knocked loudly on it. I got up and looked through the peephole and saw nothing but wall through it. I opened the door (slowly) and found something placed on the floor. It was a box, and a big one that was about two feet on each side (the area was eight square feet if I remember my measurements correctly). _

_After looking at the box for a second I looked up and down the hall to see if I could see the person who brought this mysterious package. Since I couldn't see anyone I looked back at the box and the strangely familiar writing on it that read: To: Violet, Klaus, and Sunny Baudilaire._

_Violet came to the door and put a hand on my shoulder, causing me come out of my idiosyncrasy habit of staring at something hard to try to figure out what it means or what it could mean. She then asked, "who was at the door?" and I didn't know so naturally my answer was "I don't know" but remembering about the package I added "but they left this package". She looked at the package and asked, " Who is it for?" Knowing it was for us I replied "us." She looked at me with a surprised look, she then looked back down at the package and asked worriedly " and you don't know who its from?" I nodded silently still looking at the large box. She stared at the package the way I would if I were trying to figure something out. _

"_What?" Sunny asked making both of us jump. "What?" probably meant something along the lines of "What are you both staring at so intently?" Violet bent over and picked her up as I looked at the box again, "That box was dropped of by someone and it's address to us", Violet said answering Sunny's question. Sunny began staring at the box as well._

_A couple of minuets latter Kitt came back with several bags in hand, and looked at us with a raised eyebrow, " What are you all doing out here?" she asked as we looked up at her, "Someone dropped of this box at the door and just left, We don't even know who its from." I answered, "What do we do." She looked at the box for a while, " We might as well bring it in. It doesn't look dangerous." I looked from her to Violet and decided Kitt knows what she's talking about so I decided a little reluctantly to pick it up. _

**Bang** they all blow up. The stories' over… okay, never mind… clears throat sorry bout that, anyway… on with the story…

I brought it into the room and placed it on one of the beds. After putting the groceries away Kitt came over to the bed and (using a butter-knife) broke the tape that kept the box closed. She lifted the flaps and pulled out a piece of paper. The paper had only a few words written on it in the same strangely familiar writing. Kitt read the note aloud " The World Is Quiet Here, meet me in room 130 as soon as possible" She turned the note over to see if any thing was on the back and then looked back into the box. She dropped the note on the bed and reached into the box. She pulled out a small key, the same size as our room key with the number 130 imprinted on it. Kitt then handed the key to violet and who studied it closely, "So…I guess we should be going." Kitt said. I looked at her dumbfounded, "What?" I asked her a little louder than I should have " We don't even know who sent it, what if it was Count Olaf who sent it? What if this is just another one of his schemes to steal our fortune? What-" she put up her hand to stop me, " We'll never know if we don't try." She said in a matter-of-fact tone, smiling slightly. 

_Next thing I knew we were in the lift on our way down to the first level._

A/N: Okay, first fan fiction I've ever written. Hope you liked it. ;;

There will eventually be thirteen chapters, just like the books, but I'm still working on them. Your good people, you can wait. 1,018 words! Pretty long for my first, eh?


	2. The Unforgettable Reunion

**Chapter 2: The Unforgettable Reunion**

_Excerpt from the memory of Violet Baudilaire_

_When we finally reached the first level, we began walking down the empty hallway to find room 130. The familiar worried look on my brother's face was what I saw when I looked over at him. It is the same look I saw when we found out from Mr. Poe that our parents had died that cloudy day. It was the same look as when I was on stage saying "I do" to Count Olaf who forced me to be in a play he wrote in order to get our fortune. "Are you ok?" I asked him, putting a comforting hand on his shoulder. He looked towards me, but not able to look at me in the eye apparently, and nodded slightly. I could instantly tell by his reaction that he wasn't ok. "What's wrong?" I asked him quietly, not wanting to worry Sunny. He shook his head still looking at the floor. I had a feeling I already knew what was wrong, but I didn't push the subject any farther. I put my hand back at my side and rolled my eyes; _'boys'_ I thought to myself. We walked for what seemed like ages when we finally reached room 130. I could feel my heart beat faster in my chest. _

_I looked over at my brother who looked as nervous as ever. I held his hand in mine and squeezed it tightly, he looked over at me and smiled weakly._

_Kitt knocked twice on the hand-carved door. Sunny, who had just recently learned to walk properly, tugged on my dress asking, signaling in her own way, for me to pick her up and hold her. Letting go of my brothers' hand, I bent down and picked her up. Now at eye level with Klaus she said "ok." Which meant something along the lines of "It's ok Klaus, we are all scared." Which somehow comforted him he smiled again and this time, his smile was bigger_

_Once everything was quiet again, you could hear a muffled rustling, and in a voice that sounded like the person it came from had not had a drink in a long time, "Friend, or Foe?" _'how do we know? We don't even know who's behind the door' _I thought to myself. "Friend," Kitt answered before we could say anything. Klaus looked at me and I looked back at him, what if we weren't "friend", what if it was Count Olaf? "Password?" the voice asked, again in the same tone. The voice sounded strangely familiar._

_There was a minute where everyone was quite, and then a small click was heard coming from the door (probably the person inside unlocking the door). I jumped a little because it was so quiet. There was a small creak and the door opened about half an inch, the only thing that visible was an eye. The eye looked us up and down. Not knowing what to do, we just stood there. "Come in" said the voice, the door opened the rest of the way to reveal a young man, a little taller than Klaus but shorter than me. For a moment nobody did anything, we stood there paralyzed in shock._

"_Quigley!" I yelled, after standing there for about two minutes , causing everyone to jump slightly. I ran to him , almost forgetting Sunny was still in my arms, wrapped my free arm around him and pulled him into a big hug, he hugged me back after getting over the shock of my sudden reaction. I could have stayed there forever; I didn't realize how much I had missed him. I decided to move away when Sunny started gasping for air, quickly apologizing to her. Both Klaus and Kitt shook his hand. The look on Klaus' face was more relaxed, I'm guessing he was as thankful as I was to find out the person that sent us the package was a friend._

_Quigley turned on the lights, which were off for some odd reason, to reveal a small room with four walls, one bed and a door that I'm guessing lead into the bathroom. "It isn't much, but it's enough" he said as we surveyed the room._

_He pulled out some chairs from the small closet (the alcove in the wall by the bed) and we all sat down. "So… how have you been?" He looked at me when he said this, "good." I answered blushing slightly. "What have you been doing?" he asked, covering up the awkward silence. Klaus answered this question by telling Quigley what had happened since we separated almost a week ago. Although Klaus was talking, and it's rude not to pay attention to the person talking, I just couldn't take my eyes off the hungry looking figure of Quigley Quagmire._

A/N: 852 words. Yeah I know it's short. Oh well, next one's longer! 


	3. Discouraging Dream

**Chapter 3: Discouraging Dream**

A/N: OK some of this chapter is not in Italics because those parts are memories in a memory… so yeah.

_ExcerptfromthemindofQuigleyQuagmire_

"… _Then we got into the car with Kitt and came here." Klaus said finishing the story he told Kitt and I about what had happened since we last saw each other._

Klaus was telling me how the poisonous mushrooms began sprouting up on the beach of the grotto, when I looked at Violet, and was surprised to see Violet looking at me. I was surprised she was not looking at Klaus, who was telling the story, but why was she looking at me? When my eyes met hers she blushed and looked towards the door. I felt the heat rise in my face as I looked back at Klaus.

"…_And that's about it. Anything to add Violet?" She gasped a little when he said her name, "No." she said looking away from the door. "Okay," he said raising an eyebrow. He turned to me and asked, "So what have you been up to?" I looked away from Violet who was now looking intently at the wall. "Not much. Just the usual, you know, dealing with Count Olaf." I answered his question; _'shoot' _I thought to myself _'I don't want them to worry about him along with everything else' _mentally slapping myself upside the head. "What?" Violet asked "what do you mean you saw Count Olaf?" Staring at me with wide eyes. "Oh, it's nothing that can't wait until tomorrow." I looked over at the clock_ 'ten o'clock, wow it gets late fast around here'_. "Wow, ten o' clock already." Kitt added also looking at the clock. "Well if I'm going to get to the meeting on time, I'd better get going." She added looking at Klaus and Violet, "Well, I'll escort you two back to your room and, Quigley also," She said now looking at me "will sleep in my room. We'll open the door connecting our two rooms so you can talk, while I'm gone. OK?" she asked looking at all four of us now. "Sounds good to me." Klaus said answering her question when nobody answered her. "Good! Now, Quigley, grab all your stuff and bring it up to our room." She opened the door and led us (Violet, Klaus, a sleeping Sunny, and I) back up to room 320, and 322. _

_When we finally reached the rooms, Kitt opened both of the doors. Putting my stuff on the bed, the door that connected our rooms opened. "ok, I'm going to leave now or I'll be late. Try and get some sleep. I won't be back till morning. Goodbye." She left out the Baudilaires room door. "Sunny is asleep in our room, on your bed, Violet, is that ok with you?" "What? Oh yeah, that's fine" she answered "I'm tired to, I think I'll go to bed. See you tomorrow." She was leaning against the doorframe, with arms still crossed, she pushed herself away from where she leaned and went into her room._

_Klaus and I talked for a little while longer until both of us began to get tired. "Well, I should probably go to bed." Klaus said with a yawn. "I'll seen you in the morning then?" he asked stretching. "yeah, see you tomorrow." I replied as he walked out of the room. I got undressed and laid down in the bed. I hadn't realized how tired I was until I felt my eyes close. After a few minutes of lying there, I fell asleep._

_The dream I had was one that I have been having ever since the day I spent with Count Olaf._

After watching the Baudilairs float away, I struggled to stay above the water. Soon I had lost all energy, thankfully the current wasn't as strong here as it was before. I soon lost consciousness after the current died down so it was just barely pushing me along.

When I finally regained consciousness I was surprised to find myself in a bed. I sat up and the covers dropped down to my waist, which I noticed wasn't covered, with a piece of clothing. It was a small room with four pieces of furniture including the bed I was in. On the far side of the room was a door, and next to the door was a table about three feet long. Placed just to the right of the table was a chair, the chair was small, and had a cream colored cushion on it. The only other thing in the room, besides the bed, was a nightstand placed to the right of the bed. I looked at the bed and saw something I hadn't before. There was light pouring in from the small, four pain, glass window. I looked out it only to see bare trees _'I must not be to far from the ground'_ but just as I finished the thought, the door opened.

Colette, a contortionist, was standing in the doorway. I had only met Colette once before, she was one of Count Olaf's "henchmen". She had my newly washed cloths in her arms. She looked at me only briefly before putting my cloths on the table next to her. She nodded at me and I realized I should nod back, so I did. She left and shut the door behind her. Making sure she was gone before getting up, I quickly got dressed.

When she came back I was looking out the window planning my escape. My plan was to wait until night and then shimmy down out of the window using the sheets from my bed. "Follow me." she said without showing any emotion in her voice. I followed her down stairs and into a dinning room.

Sitting at the far end of the table was Count Olaf. "Hello, Hello, Hello." He said with his malicious smile on his face. "Please sit down." He gestured at the only other chair in the damp room. Not wanting to cause any trouble I sat down. The chair was uncomfortable and crooked but I didn't complain seeing as how I was in his "house". "Bring out the food" he yelled clapping his hands together above his head. The very next instant the bald man with the long nose and Kevin ,the ambidextrous person carrying two trays, one in each equally strong hand, brought out the food. I looked at the food not sure whether to eat it, because it may be poisoned. "Eat, you look hungry." This was true but I was still hesitant. "I'm not going to kill you, I need you for information on where the orphans are." I looked at him not sure what to do. "Eat," his smile faded "or I'll have him force the food down your miserable throat" he gestured towards the hook handed man. I picked up my fork and reluctantly put the food in my mouth. When I swallowed I waited for something to happen, to keel over on the floor, but I didn't. Because I was starving I stuffed my face with the food in front of me. When I finished I felt weird, sleepy, like I hadn't slept in ages. "Where are the Baudilaires?" he asked me flat out. _'what does he think he's doing, like I would tell him where the Baudilaires were. I don't even know myself'_ Before I knew what I was doing I answered him " I don't know." He frowned, "okay… where _might_ they be?" "In the ocean" _'what's wrong with me?'_ His evil smile returned "Thank you. Take him back to his room." He said to Colette, who was standing next to my chair. She picked me up and brought me up to the room I was staying in and locked the door before she left.

After sitting on my bed, waiting for the woozy feeling to go away, I began to tie the bed sheets together to make a rope so I could carry out my plan. It was at least four hours till the sun set but I didn't care. I had to get a message to the Baudilaires, and quick.

After reaching the ground safely I knew exactly where I was. I was only a few blocks away from where I grew up! I ran, knowing where the next V.F.D. meeting was and how to get there. I had escaped from Count Olaf's clutches! At least that's what I thought.

A/N: ok, longest chapter yet, 1,412 words! Only ten more chapters to go, yay! ;;


	4. Rude Awakenings

**Chapter 4: Rude Awakenings**

_Excerpt from the memory of Violet Baudilaire_

_Beep, beep, beep_

'Stupid alarm clock.' _I rolled on my side and hit the snooze button._ 'Why does Klaus _never_ wake up to the alarm _he_ sets?'_ "Ugh" I rolled out of bed and walked into the bathroom and began brushing my teeth with the new toothbrush Kitt had gotten me while she was out the other day._

_When I finished changing into my new clothes, I walked into the bedroom to find Klaus still sleeping. Five minutes had past and the alarm was going off again. Klaus rolled over on his side so he was facing the wall. I turned the alarm off, not bothering with the snooze. I sat on the edge of Klaus' bed and put my hand on his shoulder and began to shake him. "Klaus, wake up it's… seven o' five!" _'What does Klaus want to wake up so early for?'_ He rolled over and looked at me "What?" He looked at the clock. "Oh, okay. I'm up." he said sitting up. Quigley entered the room from the door connecting our two rooms. "Hey," he said rubbing his eye, "How did you guys sleep?" I stood up from Klaus' bed and walked over to him, "Great. You?" I asked pulling him into a hug, "Good." he answered hugging me back._

_We were soon talking about the dream Quigley had. I wasn't surprised to hear that Count Olaf was still looking for us, hell, I was expecting it. When Kitt came back she was carrying more bags. "I went back to the store and got Quigley some new clothes as well as picking up the finishing touches for our disguises." she said, putting down the bags on the table in our room. We all looked at each other, "What?" I asked, after no one answered, tilting my head slightly. "We get to color our hair," she said excitedly pulling four boxes out of the bag. I looked at her, speechless, "W-why?" finally finding my voice. "Because, we need to look different, and the best thing to do would be to change our hair color. Count Olaf, who is undoubtedly still looking for you, won't notice you as much if your hair is different." She had a point. We all nodded our heads, "Ok, what color do you want Violet, dark brown, light brown, blonde, or red?" "Um… Dark brown" I said pointing to the one on the far left. "Ok, and you Klaus? What color would you like?" I looked at my brother after examining the box I now held in my hand. "Um, light brown." He said a little nervously. Quigley groaned, the only two choices left where blonde and red, he would look weird with either. "Quigley, what about you?" She asked after handing Klaus his box of coloring, "Uh, blonde. I guess." He said hesitantly, and was handed his box as well. "Sunny doesn't need to color her hair. She's too young anyway." Kitt said picking up the final box, "That makes me. The red head." she said smiling._

_The most of the day was spent coloring our hair and trying on the rest of the clothes Kitt had gotten us. When Quigley walked out of the bathroom with blonde hair, Klaus and I couldn't help but laugh at him. He looked so weird with blonde hair, but I'm guessing I did too with dark brown hair. Kitt looked the weirdest, with bright red hair, it reminded me of kid that used to live near our old house. Thinking about our old neighborhood brought a tear to my eye that only Quigley saw. "What's wrong?" he asked with concern in his voice, "Nothing." I replied wiping away the tear, which I think confirmed his thoughts about something being wrong, "Uh, right," he said sarcastically. After he pressed the matter further, I finally gave in and told him what happened. He pulled me into a hug and told me not to think about things like that._

_That night we went out to eat at one of our favorite restaurants in the city. While walking to the restaurant, since it was only three blocks from the hotel, we saw Count Olaf in Café Salmonella with Esmé and the rest of his theater troupe. We weren't sure what to do when he looked out the window straight at us. I nearly would have run if it weren't for Quigley grabbing my hand to stop me, as well as reassure me nothing would happen. It wasn't until Count Olaf looked back at Esmé that I relaxed. _'He didn't even realize it was us. These disguises must be working.' _I noticed Quigley was still holding my hand as we reached the restaurant, he only let go when we sat down to eat._

_When we got back to our rooms we talked for a while about what we were going to do until the V.F.D. meeting, and how weird it was not to have Count Olaf notice us. Sunny had fell asleep in my lap, so I put her in Klaus' bed (we agreed that every other night she would sleep in my bed) and went into Quigley and Kitt's room with. Klaus said he was also tired and went to bed as well. Kitt said she had to go out again and would see us in the morning. Quigley and I ran out of things to talk about at around ten so I decided to end the day and go to bed as well. "Goodnight." I yawned getting up from his bed; he got up to and walked me to the door that connected the rooms. "G'night" he managed to say through a yawn, and without thinking I kissed him. He blushed so much his cheeks were almost as red as Kitts newly colored hair. "Goodnight." I said again and went to bed without even bothering to change out of my clothes. I lay awake for a while thinking about what I had just done. _'God that was stupid'_ I thought, mentally slapping myself upside the head_ 'stupid, stupid, stupid.'_ After saying that to myself a lot more times, I finally fell asleep._

A/N: So yeah, I had a little fun doing this chapter; making Quigley blonde, among other things… 1,108 words, not to shabby. Oh yeah, F.Y.I.: Violet was wearing jeans and a white tee, Quigley, jeans and a jumper that was white with vertical blue strips, and Klaus black slacks and a blue jumper. Jumper nice looking shirt that you would wear under a business jacket sorta thing, it's a British term. 


	5. New Places, Old Faces

**Chapter 5: New Places, Old Faces**

_Excerpt from the memory of Klaus Baudilaire_

_"Violet, wake up. It's twelve o' clock in the afternoon." I shook my sister a little to wake her up, she rolled over on her back and was now facing me. "Wha?" She sat up and looked at the clock, "Wow. Okay, I'm up." She got out of bed and walked into the bathroom, shutting the door behind her. "Is Violet up yet? It's past twelve." Quigley asked standing in the doorway buttoning the rest of the buttons on his shirt. "Yeah, she just went into the bathroom, she'll be out in a bit. Why?" I asked, as I started to make Violet's bed, "Just want to talk to her about something." He admitted and went back into his own room. Sunny was at the table looking at a picture book Kitt had gotten her while out last night. Violet came out of the bathroom a few minutes later fidgeting with her hair. "I'm still getting use to this hair, it's really weird looking. Where's Quigley?" She asked looking into the mirror and fixing her hair, "I think he's in his room, he wants to talk to you." I said pointing to the door. "Ok." She bent over and flipped her hair before going into his room and closing the door behind. Even though the door was closed I could hear them talking about something, "…I know we haven't known each other for that long…" was all I heard before Sunny said "Rude!" which meant something along the lines of "Klaus you know it's rude to eaves drop unless it is a life or death situation." She had a point, so I went back to the book I was reading._

Time Passes

_"Well that wasn't awkward at all, was it?" Quigley asked sarcastically, "Everyone just kept staring at me like I was a ghost." Violet went over to where he sat on the bed and joined him, "That's because you practically are. Everyone thought you were dead until tonight. Other than that, I thought the meeting went pretty well. We cleared our names, so we're not 'murderers' anymore, and now we get to move in with someone from V.F.D. instead of staying in this hotel!" She looked at all of us and realized we weren't as enthusiastic. "Oh come on, you guys have to be at least a little bit happy were getting out of this Hotel." She looked at me and thought for a moment before adding, "Klaus, he says he has a library full of different kinds of books. Sunny, he says he has a giant kitchen that you can cook in. Come on you guys it's going to be fine, Count Olaf doesn't know where we are, things are actually going good for once." When she finished I thought about what she had said and decided she was right, Count Olaf's not after us, we are getting out of this cramped hotel and maybe we'll finally find out which one of our parents is still alive. "Your right Violet, but, what if something happens later on, like our guardian gets hurt or Olaf finds us? What would we do then?" She smiled at me and simply said "We'll cross that bridge when we come to it." _

_The next day we moved into Dr. Archibald Hardgrove's home, he greeted us at the door and showed us to our rooms. Like Kitt he had to go out during the night and said he'd be back in the morning. Violet, Quigley, and I decided to explore the house, and see if we could find anything interesting. Sunny was asleep in her room that was in between Violet's and Quigley's and mine. Quigley and I had to share a room because, what was supposed to be Quigley's room, was being redone and won't be finished for a while. When we had finished searching the house completely we had found the library, four bathrooms, one very large kitchen, and a parlor. The Parlor was a small one, and stuffed to the max with shelves upon shelves of books. The books ranged from animals to molecular science. It was almost like another library, but much smaller. After looking around for a while we reached the back. "The books back here are really dusty." Quigley said, pointing out the obvious. I pulled a random book off the third from the bottom self. I opened it expecting to see typed words, but instead I saw writing. The writing was messy and I couldn't read all of it. I couldn't even read the date, "Violet what does this say?" I asked waving her to come over to me. " Wow, I thought I would never see the day when you asked me to help you pronounce a word." She joked. Quigley laughed at this and so did I. When she finally began to read she had to squint as well, "Wow this _is_ hard to read." With that Quigley came over and began to squint to as he tried to read it over Violet's shoulder. "He must have been in a hurry when he wrote this." Violet said after staring at the page for quite some time. "I can't make out any of it." Quigley added, rubbing his eyes. "What's the date on it again?" he asked looking back at the page, "Um, June 16th, 19-" I was cut off as the doorbell rang. "It's eleven thirty at night, who rings the doorbell at eleven bloody thirty at night?" we heard the maid mumbling to herself as she went to open the door._

_In the doorway stood a phantasmagoric looking person, we had seen him many times before and hoped to never see him again. "Hello, my name is Dr. Boris Scallion I'm hear to see Archie." Said the man standing in the doorway. "He's not here right now, but you can come in and stay until he comes back. May I take your coat?" He looked at us standing just outside of the parlor door and an evil smile crept across his face, " That would be wonderful, thank you." He said "What are these youngsters doing up so late." He asked the maid after she had hung up his coat "Shouldn't they be in bed by now sleeping soundly?" The maid looked at us and took us to our rooms after showing Dr. Scallion to the parlor. "How did he find us?" I asked Quigley. After the maid was down the hall a little ways we crept out of our room and went into Violet's. She had gotten Sunny and was sitting on her bed. "What are we going to do?" she asked us as soon as we stepped in the room. I put a finger to my mouth to signal her to whisper "I'm not sure. It looks like we're going to have to cross one of those bridges sooner than we thought." I said sitting next to the sleeping Sunny. "Lets all sleep in here tonight, okay? It makes me feel better knowing you're all in the same room as me," Violet said nearly on the verge of tears. Quigley noticed that she was about to cry so he went over and gave her a reassuring hug. "We're all in this together. We'll find a way to get rid of Count Olaf."_

A/N: Pretty sweet names right? 1,233 words second longest, I'm trying to get over 1,500 but I just run out of things to say. I apologize to all of you who were at all offended by my language in the third paragraph. Please yell at me if you feed the need to, but first Va te faire foutre and have a good night. 


	6. Back to Where We Started

Chapter 6: Back to Where We Started 

_Excerpt from the memory of Quigley Quagmire_

_Dr. Hardgroves hasn't been home for two days, and Dr. Scallion is acting like he runs the place. He orders the maids to do his laundry, and wash his feet and massage his bunions which is a job I'm glad he's not making us do, although he is making us do some chores. He makes us cook, clean and bring him his slippers. When we're not doing things he makes us do, we explore and try and stay out of his way, but when we do run into him we have to do what ever he asks us to._

_Ever since Violet kissed me we've been hanging around each other more and more. We don't do much besides talk, but at least I'm with her._

_The second day Dr. Hardgroves was gone, the mail came at dinnertime and there was only one letter. Dr. Scallion took the letter out of the maid's hand and shooed her away. Then he read it aloud:_

"Dear Baudilaires, and friend,

I am sorry I haven't been there the past few days but I have other business that is much more important than you. Anyway I am leaving the country and you need some one to look after you, and with such an enormous task I can think of only one person right for the job, Dr. Boris Scallion. I am giving you to him because he has always told me that he wanted children of his own but was too busy to settle down. Anyway have fun with your new guardian…

"_And he goes on to say that he will miss you blah, blah, blah. Now lets finish our meal and go for a ride, what do you say to that?" He looked at us sitting at the table with food still on our plates, and before we could answer that we didn't like that idea at all he said, "well great, now eat your dinner." We didn't eat… we couldn't eat… we just sat there and stared at each other in awe. _'What do we do now?'_ I asked myself, not knowing what else we could do._

_When Dr Scallion finished his dinner he lead us to his long black car. He shoved Violet, Sunny and I into the back then he shoved Klaus into the passenger seat. After sitting down in the driver's seat, he took something out of his pocket that made Violet scream. Holding the knife he had just pulled from his pocket against Klaus' neck he started the car. "Don't hurt him, please." Violet pleaded, as tears rolled down her soft cheeks, "I won't have to if you cooperate. Now, what is your name?" He asked looking at me, "Q-Quigley Quagmire" I answered him not wanting any harm to come to Klaus. "Oh, right. No wonder you look so familiar. You're those two brats' brother that they were always talking about. I don't need you, I have your bother, and your sister," he trailed off. Then after thinking for a few seconds he asked me "Which one of you is older?" I looked at Klaus who was sweating "Um, I am, by five seconds." He thought for a while before he put the car in gear and drove off to his house._

_When we reached his house, he brought us inside and gave Klaus to the hook-handed man. "Take him to the tower." He whispered loudly. I wasn't sure what he meant by this but Violet did, she looked at Klaus, "It'll be okay." She mouthed at him. He nodded, and went up the stairs with the hook-handed man. "Now, you three will follow me." He added, as he gestured towards a different staircase. We followed him into a small dark room with only one bed and a pile of rocks in the corner. "Well, have fun." He said as he locked the door. "What do we do now?" I asked Violet, as she sat on the bed. "I don't know, play with the rocks?" She shrugged, and giggled. "What?" I asked looking at her with a tilted head, "Nothing." She looked at the floor where Sunny stood staring at her, "What?" She asked Sunny who was looking at her weirdly. Sunny shook her head and mumbled something that sounded a lot like "teens" before sitting on the bed next to Violet._

_We sat on the bed and talked for what seemed like hours before Count Olaf came into the room and told us to go out and get some food so that we could make dinner. "And remember, I have Klaus so don't think you can just, run away." He added as he shoved us out the door. "What did he say he wanted?" I asked when we got to the market. "Well last time we made pasta and he got angry and said he wanted Roast Beef. So I think we should get Roast Beef, just to be safe." So we grabbed the meat and all the other things needed to make Roast Beef Dinner. _

_When they got back, Count Olaf shoved us into the kitchen, and we began to work. About half an hour later we finished and set the dinner table. Count Olaf and his acting troupe ate and drank, until about half of them passed out before they finished. Violet had put sunny to sleep already, so Violet and I cleaned up by our selves. Count Olaf was one of the many who passed out. So we took advantage of the drunken troupe and started to make our way up to the tower. When we reached the top of the stairs we saw a door with an eye carved into it just like all the other doors in the house. I tried to turn the knob but it was no use. "It's locked, I'm sorry Violet." I looked back at her. "It's okay, we tried right." She grinned before she yelled into the room. "Klaus, if you can hear me, everything will be fine. We'll get you out of there… somehow." She trailed of al the end. When there was no response we turned and went down the stairs before anyone noticed that we were up in the tower._

_When we got back to the room, Violet plopped on the bed and it made a loud crack before it fell to the ground. Sunny stirred in her curtains before settling back down. "Well that wasn't to smart." Violet whispered standing up from the broken bed. The bed was worse (but only a little bit) than it was when we first came. Some of the springs were sticking out and it was now on the floor, obviously. "Will tha s'not gud." Count Olaf slurred. He stood in the doorway looking at the bed. "Oh vell, Wiolet cum wit e." He added grabbing her arm tightly. "W-why?" she asked, trying to resist him pulling her to the door. "Yur cumin wit e to me rum, tat's wy." He slurred, partially tripping over his own feet. I knew immediately what he was talking about "Get your hands of her." I yelled as I tried to pry his fingers from her arm. He slapped me with his free hand and I fell to the ground. My nose was bleeding, but I quickly went to count Olaf and punched him square in the jaw. He let go of Violet and fell to the ground. I grabbed his keys and told Violet to grab Sunny. When we reached the tower I fiddled with the keys until I found the right one. I opened the door to find Klaus chained to the wall. I began to unlock the chains while Violet tried to revive him. When I finished unlocking all the locks Klaus fell to the floor. "Crap!" I said looking at Violet, we shrugged simultaneously. I picked up the lifeless form of Klaus and brought him downstairs and out the front door. We could hear Count Olaf screaming behind us as we ran down the street as fast as we could, not sure where to go. We ran as far as we could before we ran out of energy, but we kept walking. We had reached the banking district before we stopped. "What do we do now?" Violet asked, still carrying Sunny._

_I shook my head and not knowing where to go or anything else that might be useful in a time like this I answered her. "I don't know." I sighed and looked around at our surroundings. _'I seem to be using that phrase a lot lately.'_ I thought to myself, still looking around. We stood there before Violet broke the silence with another question. "Why did you attack Count Olaf? W-what was he going to do?" she panted, (Ok two questions). "You don't know what he was going to do to you?" I asked her back. She shook her head. I looked at Sunny who was now asleep in Violet's arms. "He was going to st…" I trailed off. It brought a tear to my eye to even think about something like that happening to her. "He was going to what?" She asked looking at me inquisitively with a little worry in her voice. "He was going to… stuff you." My voice cracked when I said the last two words. There was a knot in my throat and it wasn't going away. "He was going to stuff me?" she said looking around and her breathing rate increased. "W-why?" she looked back at me. "Because he's sick, and he was drunk." She broke down and began to cry. I put the semi-conscious Klaus on the sidewalk and then hugged her tightly. She winced, "Ow!" She said through her tears. Her arms were covered in bruises._

A/N: Yay, 1,633 words (not including A/N) longest yet! Yay! So yeah, this chappie took me awhile to think of but that's what you guys are for. Ideas! So if you have any ideas that you would like to contribute, tell me. So, it's been a long day not too long though, I could have used more time. Oh well. You like what I did with Count Olaf? F.Y.I. Stuff- British term for rape, it's a little less offensive. "Teens" probably meant something along the lines of "Stupid teens and their hormonal issues" so yeah that's my version of Sunny's speech so… deal with it :P Read On!


	7. Thinking

**Chapter 7: Thinking**

_excerpt from the memory of Klaus Baudilaire_

_As my eyes slowly opened I heard the sound of my sister's voice, "Ow!" she said, wondering what had happened I looked in the direction of the noise. Sunny lay next to me, on the sidewalk, behind her, a little ways off; there was my sister and Quigley. Not knowing what had just happened or why I was so sore, I slowly sat up, and looked at the scene in front of me: _

_There stood Quigley with his arms around my sister and her crying. I stood up and walked over to them and tore Quigley away from my sister. Violet had bruises on her arms, and so naturally I assumed Quigley had given them to her, since he was the last to touch her. I punched him right in the nose and broke it. "What did you do to her?" I demanded, standing over him and his bleeding nose. "What are you doing Klaus?" Violet screamed behind me pulling me back so I was standing right in front of her. "Are you ok? What did he do to you?" I asked ignoring her question. "Nothing." she said sounding irritated pulling her arm out of my hands and running over to Quigley, who's front was now drenched in blood. "Wait, what happened?" I asked looking at my sister, as she was trying to stop the bleeding. She explained what happened in full detail still mopping up the blood. "Are you serious? Quigley didn't do anything to you?" I stared blankly at her, still surprised that I was able to break Quigley's nose. She nodded and looked at me, I just stood there. _'How could I be so stupid? I didn't even know what had happened. I just jumped to conclusions. Idiot!'

_I looked at the blood stained face of Quigley Quagmire and thought, and thought, and thought. Not about anything really, but about something. About how hectic life has been since our parents died. Our parents, oh how I miss them. Mom and Dad, even though they kept all these secrets from us I still love them. Violet and Sunny, Violets practically dating Quigley even though they won't admit it, and Sunny growing up so fast. I thought about these things before I realized that I was staring blankly into space, with a stupid expression on my face. I shook my head to get the thoughts out of my head and returned to the present situation. _

_ "I'm sorry Quigley, I-I shouldn't have jumped to conclusions like that." I walked over to him and helped him up. "It's ok." He said in a very nasal voice, which I assumed was because of the broken nose. "I think I read some where that if you hold the part right above the bridge of your nose it stops the bleeding." He grabbed it and within few minutes the bleeding stopped. Violet finished mopping up the blood before turning back to me. "So, where do we go from here?" I looked around and noticed we were in the banking district. "Um, well if we go this way, we can head back to Dr. Hardgroves house and grab our stuff and some supplies. If we go this way we can go to the Hospital and get Quigley some help. Besides Count Olaf might check the Hardgroves' Manor and see if we're there. I think it wound be safest if we went to the hospital." I suggested and pointed towards the hospital. "Well that would probably be the best solution only, we don't have any money." (A/N: You all know it's wrong to steal, right? Good, please read on.) Quigley reached in his pocket and pulled out a large wad of pounds (British money). "I thought we might need it so I grabbed it out of Olaf's pocket when I was looking for the keys." He shrugged when he said this. (A/N: This kind of stealing is ok, only because it was stealing from someone who stole the money that you stole from them. OK?) Violet hugged Quigley and then kissed him on the cheek before saying "Good work Quigley. Now, lets get you to the hospital."_

_A couple of hours later we were walking out of the Hospital and Quigley had a new bandage on his nose. "So how much money do we have left? I'm starving" I asked rubbing my stomach with my free hand. Sunny had fallen asleep when we were waiting for Quigley to get his bandages, and since Violet was helping Quigley, I offered to hold her. "Um, only a few pounds, but I think we can get something cheap." Violet said pointing towards a convenience store right across the street. We crossed the street and got some small parcels of food. I ate quickly because I had not had much to eat all day. _

_Just as I finish the last crumb the sun came up. "Well, good morning." Violet joked as she yawned "Maybe we should find a hotel to stay in for the rest of the day, give Olaf time to get over his hang-over and search Dr Hardgroves' home, then tomorrow we can go back there, Dr Hardgroves home, and get our stuff." She suggested. We nodded our heads and headed towards 'Hollywood Haven'( the cheapest motel in town). We rented a room with two beds, which was all we could afford. The door was only on one hinge but that still wasn't as bad as the room. I was the first to walk into the dark room although I'm not sure why I stayed. The smell was horrible; it smelled like someone had peed all over the walls, and then lit a tire in the bathroom. It didn't look too nice either, the beds were stained and the mirror was broken. "Well, this is great, isn't it?" Violet asked sarcastically through her shirt. "Quigley, you should consider yourself lucky you can't smell." I joked as we looked around the room. "Yeah, well at least you can take off your glasses so you don't have to look at it." Quigley said, taking away my glasses, "Yeah, well it still doesn't get rid of the smell." I laughed and felt around for my glasses. When I put my glasses back on, I looked around the room again, and sighed._

_That night none of us slept on the beds, because 1) they were stained and 2) they smelled worse than the carpet. Sure, all of us were sore in the morning but at least we didn't sleep in something wet._

_We spent the rest of our money on a taxi, which brought us to the Hardgroves' Manor. It looked the same as when we left it on the outside but when we went in, we saw that Count Olaf had been there just as we had suspected. Tables were overturned, chairs broken, walls indented, and the list goes on. We went to our rooms and began to pack all of our stuff in bags. When I finished I went to the parlor. I knew some of the books in there that will help us uncover the mystery of V.F.D.._

_When I enter the parlor, I shouldn't have been surprised, but I was. All the books, except one, were off the shelf, all the comfy chairs overturned. I looked at the only book still on the shelf. It was big and the title was so long I'm not going to bother to tell you it. I reached up and tried to pull the book of the shelf, but when I pulled it, it didn't come off the shelf. I heard a small crack behind me like the sound of a gun going off. I turned around quickly wondering what had happened and instead of seeing shelves of books, there was a giant hole. The hole stretched from the ceiling to the floor and was as wide as couch. Quigley, Violet and Sunny stood in the doorway as we all stared at the hole that was slowly growing wider and the person emerging from the middle of it. "Hello, Hello, Hello."_

A/N: So here you go chapter 7. I typed it right after the sixth one I'm not sure why though. Oh well, who really cares anyway, not I. 1,356 words, that's not bad, is it? Don't ask me where I got the title, I'm not good with titles. I loved making Count Olaf slur, it was fun. I wasn't going to do that but, oh vell.


	8. The Fretful Fight

**Chapter 8: The Fretful fight**

_Excerpt from the memory of Violet Baudilaire_

_I stood there, still, silent just staring at the tall figure come out of the gaping hole in the parlor. "It sure is nice to see you again. Violet, darling, I hope I didn't frighten you that much the other night. You see, I was just going to show you your brother, but in my… state, shall we say I didn't say what I meant." I felt my face burn, _'He knew exactly what he was saying, that good for nothing b-' _my thought was cut of by Sunny's screaming. The hook-handed man was picking her up from her collar, so her feet dangling. "Help!" she screamed Klaus started to run towards us but Olaf caught him before he got to us. Quigley then began trying to pry Sunny lose of the hook-handed man's hook. Klaus was now trying to escape Count Olaf's grasp and I was watching all this happen, _'Why am I just standing here?'_ It was kind of a stupid question. I just stood there, it felt like I had a large metal case around me that was so heavy I couldn't move, maybe it was the shock of all the things that was, and still is happening. I thought about all the events until the two white faced women came up behind me and grabbed both my arms and pulled them far behind me. Klaus was finally able to break free from Count Olaf and knock him out, but he had a deep gash in his arm and was bleeding profusely. He ran over to the hook-handed man and tried to help Quigley while I struggled to get out of the white-faced women's grasp._

_When I was finally able to free myself my arms were numb and had Klaus passed-out on the floor and Quigley had managed to knock out the hook-handed man. Quigley handed me Sunny and went over to Klaus to make sure he wasn't dead. "Is he okay?" I asked, I couldn't stand the thought of losing my brother. Sunny was crying but wasn't hurt. Quigley nodded and Carried Klaus out of the room. We grabbed what we could from our rooms and ran down the street to the Hospital, hoping Klaus would survive. Quigley had taken his sweater of and wrapped it around Klaus' arm to try and stop the bleeding, a little bit._

_When we finally reached the Hospital Klaus went strait to the E.R.. Sunny was pacing the hallway, obviously worried about Klaus, as were all of us. I was shaking in Quigley's arms scared of what was going to happen. He tried to calm me down but, it wasn't working._

_The nurse came out of the room and told us everything would be fine. I calmed down, and Sunny stopped pacing. She sat on the chair next to me. Quigley put his arm around me, "See, I told you everything would be ok." He smiled a comforting smile and kissed me. Sunny cleared her throat. "Sorry." I apologized, she shook her head. "Klaus?" She asked strictly. Klaus meant something along the lines of "What would Klaus say if he saw you two?" I laughed and shook my head, _'What would Klaus say?'_ I thought about what my parents would say, what my dad would do, _'He would probably ground me… or kill Quigley… or maybe both.'_ I laughed at the thought._

_We stayed at the hospital all night, and talked about whatever came to mind. Sunny fell asleep after eleven and I soon followed._

_When I woke up Quigley was already awake. "Did you sleep at all last night?" I asked him rubbing my eyes, so everything wouldn't look so blurry. "Yes I did, I slept for about three hours." He said in a matter-of-fact tone. "Ok, just wondering." I looked at the clock,_ 'Wow, eight thirty already. I wonder if Klaus is awake?' _Quigley, as if almost reading my thoughts, said, "Oh, Klaus is up, if you want to talk to him. He's still a little woozy but the Doctor says he'll be fine."_

_I got up from where I was and walked into Klaus' room. "G'morning. How did you sleep?" he asked me as soon as I sat down on the chair next to his bed. "Fine, but the chairs weren't that comfy. What about you?" He looked out the window and then back at me. "Fine. Except for when I woke up, my arm hurt really bad, and I can't figure out why." He joked, even Sunny, who had just walked in the room, was laughing. We all sat in Klaus' room and talked about what to do next. "Maybe we should talk to Mr. Poe?" Quigley suggested, "No, he's never very much help. He'd probably just give us another guardian." Klaus laughed, "Yeah, if he could find one. I think it would be best just to lie low and stay here as long as we can. Then we'll go down to Dark Ave and see if Jerome will house us until we can find a better place. It's the best solution." He shrugged his shoulders and looked at each one of us, we all nodded our heads. It seemed to be the best solution for right now, I couldn't think of anything better, I'm guessing, from Quigley's silence, neither could he._

A/N: So short but not that short, anyway next one from Quigley's POV so it'll be longer.


	9. 667 Dark Ave

**Chapter 9: 667 Dark Ave.**

_Excerpt from the memory of Quigley Quagmire_

_We stayed in the hospital and explored until the day the doctors said that Klaus arm was fine, and would heal quickly, so with Klaus' arm in a cast we left for Jerome's penthouse. We walked the fairly long distance to Dark Ave. It wasn't until we reached the door to the tall building that I realized that Violet had been holding my hand since we left the Hospital. I looked over at her to see a slight hint of nervousness in her fixed expression. The doorman let us through the door._

_"Forest decorations must be 'In' now-a-days." Violet joked, as we scanned our surroundings for any sign of a way to the stairs. We all laugh as Klaus tried to untangle him from a fake plant. "Elevators are 'In' again." The doorman said as we began to make our way up the stairs, I heard a sigh of relief from the two, barely visible figures behind me, or at least I think they were behind me. After relocating each other, we made our way back to the doorman and he told us where the elevators were._

_When we entered the elevator we finally figured out how many floors there actually were. "HA!" Klaus exclaimed with almost too much enthusiasm, "Sixty-six, I was right." He finish looking very proud of himself, and pushing the button for the top floor. When we finally reached the top, after about ten minutes in the elevator, we stepped out and heard a small click come form the door. "Jerome?" Sunny asked, as an eye peeked out from a small crack between the door and its frame. It looked at each one of us in turn before it fixed itself upon Sunny. The door shut again and we heard someone behind the door playing with the locks. The door finally did open again, to reveal a very slender man with his cloths ripped to shreds, as if he had just been attacked by a lion, and only just escaped. "Jerome? Is that you?" Violet asked looking the man up and down before focusing back on the dirty man's face. The room behind him was dark, but I could still make out his features. He looked a little pale, and his face was thin and fatigued, as though he had not eaten in days. He nodded slightly before he took a step closer to us. The second he lifted his leg he started falling towards us, and not purposefully. Realizing he was weak and was about to collapse, I rushed towards him to help him into the penthouse._

_Once he was on the couch, Violet pulled me aside. "This has to be the work of Count Olaf, he must have convinced Esmé to divorce Jerome and take all the money. He must be starving." She looked over my shoulder at Jerome, while she was doing this; Klaus had been searching for some food through out the penthouse. He returned without success. When I looked back at Violet, I realized that she had tied her hair up. She was thinking of something we could do now. We had nowhere else to go, and now that the one person that we knew of was no longer of any help to us, we had to think of a new idea._

_Violet sighed and pulled out the ribbon that was keeping her hair up and looked at me. "I have a idea, it's not very good, but it's our only hope." I nodded and followed her back to the couch, where Jerome was now sitting. "Okay, I have an idea." She said allowed, every one looked at her. "Sit down, please." I followed Klaus to the couch and we sat down next to Jerome. " Since Jerome doesn't look very good, we need to get him to the hospital. Then… that's all I have so far, I'm sorry." She began to cry with frustration. I stood up and pulled her close to me "It's okay, we'll take Jerome to the hospital and then do whatever seems fit to do next, okay?" I asked pushing her away from me slightly, so I could see her face. She nodded and let out a shaky sigh, "Okay, we'd better go then. Klaus could you and Sunny search around the house for anything we might be able to use?" She looked over at her brother; he nodded and took Sunny out of the room and down the hall. I looked at Jerome who was barely paying attention to anything at this point. His face was still blank and pale, he was staring at the floor, and it looked like he wasn't blinking, or breathing. I let go of Violet and walked over to where he sat. "Jerome? Are you ok?" He didn't answer me, "Jerome?" I touched his hand, it was as if he had just been frozen, his hands were ice cold and he still wasn't moving. I looked back at Violet who looked from me back to Jerome. "We found a blanket and some pillow cases, but other that that, nothing." Klaus said, reentering the room. I wasn't really paying attention to him because of Jerome's state. I looked for a pulse in his wrist and found none. _'I've never been good at finding the pulse in the wrist'_ I thought hopefully. He still wasn't moving or doing anything for that matter._

_When we left the penthouse we called the police, to report what had happened. Violet was still crying and Klaus looked about as blank as a book without any words in it. We walked down the street and I made sure they didn't run in to any one that was also walking on the sidewalk._

_We found shelter for the night in a old abandon warehouse. Thankfully the warehouse sold used clothes and there were some still left on the ground in a heap. We spread out the clothes so they made a fairly even bed. Klaus and Sunny had only found one blanket so Violet, Klaus and I had to squeeze together to fit under it; we used the pillowcases for Sunny's "bed". Klaus, being in the "protective brother mode" he always seems to be in these days, slept between Violet and I. I had a hard time falling asleep on all of the bumps the clothes made, and by the constant moving of the Baudilaires. I'm guessing they couldn't either. I laid there for a while wondering _'what now?'

A/N: 1,102, haha… I always try and get over a thousand words in or more. As you may know I took a long break from writing, but I'm back grins maliciously, and I'm thinking of doing another fanfic "The Disserted Desert" yah … I'm probably gonna start right after this one… but maybe not, oh well.


	10. Together

** Chapter 10: Together**

_Excerpt from the memory of Violet Baudilaire_

_When I woke up the sun was coming through the broken glass of the large window, it was shining right on my face. I sat up and looked around at the almost completely bare warehouse. Now that it was brighter I could see everything that was in this barren wasteland. It looked like a cement desert, nothing but some scattered hangers all over the chipped floor. The clothes on which we slept on last night looked like someone had ripped random pieces of cloth apart and then sewn them all together. _

_After a while I didn't want to look at the warehouse anymore so I looked at the people around me. Sunny was still sleeping soundlessly, curled up in the pillow covers. To my right were Klaus and Quigley. They both looked like they hadn't gotten much sleep. I stood up from where I had slept and walked around Klaus, over to Quigley. He looked so handsome sleeping; I kissed his forehead lightly not wanting to wake him._

_I walked around for a while taking in the sun from the broken window thinking of what we could do next. _'Think, Violet, think!' _I thought hard and long, it wasn't helping. Even when my hair was tied up, I still couldn't think of anything._ 'There's always something.' _I hopelessly told myself._

_Quigley was the first to wake up. He walked over and kissed my cheek lightly, then leaned against the wall next to the shattered window. "Violet don't beat yourself up for what has happened, it's not your fault." He looked serious. I knew it wasn't my fault, but I couldn't help but take some of the blame. We stood there for a while, talking, just talking, about thing that could have happened, but didn't, and things that shouldn't have happened but did. _

_Klaus woke up next and put a hand on my shoulder, it was nice having the two of them there, and it helped me. Finally Sunny woke up; we all turned to look at her as she stretched out her arms and yawned. She smiled weakly and walked over to where we all stood. Klaus bent down and picked her up; bring her eye level with him. She leaned over to hug me. I felt tears forming in my eyes and when I blinked, a solitary tear rolled down my cheek. Quigley apparently saw this because he came over and pulled Klaus, Sunny and I in a comforting hug. There we stood for what seemed like hours, together._

_While standing there in Quigley's and my sibling's arms, I thought about all the "adventures" we've had; living with Count Olaf, standing in the Reptile Room looking at Uncle Monty's dead body. We have survived a hurricane, having to work in a lumber mill, meeting and losing two great friends. Along with being thrown down an ersatz elevator shaft; building a self-sustaining hot-air balloon, almost having unnecessary surgery, working in a carnival; and most recently we've had to deal with snow gnats and a grim grotto, and finally, a very perilous parlor. When I thought about what has all happened to us, I'm thankful we survived this far, and I tried even harder to think of something, anything we could do. I had nothing, nothing, I cried harder, tears cascading down my cheeks. I couldn't stop them even when Quigley started to tell me everything will be ok. I wanted to believe him, I desired to believe him but I just couldn't, I released myself from his warm arms. "How can everything be ok, if nothing has been ok for the longest time?" I argued, screaming at the top of my lungs. That was the first time I had ever yelled at him, I felt weird, wrong. "I'm sorry, I'm ju-just—" he pulled me into another hug, I began to punch his chest out of frustration, and he just stood there and held me._

_Klaus and Sunny watched me break down in front of them; by the way they stood there I could tell they were shocked at the way I was acting. When I finally calmed down, and stopped punching Quigley's chest, he pushed me away so he could see my face, and I could see his. "I know nothing has been ok for a long time, but that doesn't mean things won't get better, or worse." He looked me strait in the eye, his eyes piercing mine it was as if he wasn't even looking at me, but through me. I looked away and stared at the floor as though there was something down there that was interesting. He cupped my cheek in his hand and forced me to look at him, "We'll get through this," I looked him in the eye, which were still looking though me, "together." With that he kissed me deeply. As he kissed me, I started to feel like everything would be ok, as long as I was with him._

A/N: Sorry I've been really busy with school stuff P and my friend just moved out of state, I had to help her pack, I miss her already. But at least I finish the chapter right? Anyway, it's a short one R&R, thanx! I'll start chap eleven soon.


	11. Jealousy

**Ok, I kinda messed up on the last paragraph of that last chapter, but no one noticed so it's ok. So swearing in this chap, and Klaus slightly OoC… with that being said please read on…**

**Chapter 11: Jealousy**

Excerpt from the memory of Klaus Baudilaire

As I watched Quigley practically eat my sister face, I began to get jealous. I don't know what it was, maybe it was the fact that I had always been the one that came to her rescue, I'm not sure, but whatever it was, it was eating me up inside and I couldn't take it anymore. I put Sunny down and put my hand on Violet's shoulder, which broke them apart almost instantly. "We should probably get going." I said, as the anger inside me slowly faded away. She nodded and looked back at Quigley who was a little flushed from the passionate kiss. We gathered up the few belongings we now posed and left the deserted warehouse.

Quigley held Violet's hand the whole time we were walking, it bugged me, but I still didn't know the source of these felling that had develop over the past few days. "Potty!" Sunny shrieked after an hour of walking. We stopped at the next convince store we passed and used the bathrooms, we all did. Violet took a while but when she finally came out we left the store and walked towards the Hollywood 'Heaven Hotel', again.

The hotel wasn't much but at least it was shelter. Most of the rooms were open, because either; the last person to use them forgot to close the door, or the locks weren't very good. We decided to take two rooms; Quigley and I would sleep in one room, while my sisters slept in the one right next to it. We looked around all the rooms and chose the two that looked the cleanest. We chose our beds and put the pillow covers from Jerome's penthouse on the filthy pillows, Violet and Sunny would get the blanket we found.

We gathered in Violet and Sunny's room to try and figure out what to do next. We talked for the longest time and everyone gave out great ideas, unfortunately the ideas they had would never work.

The sun was setting, when we finally ran out of ideas. "Well, what do we do then?" Violet retorted, after I had just finished explaining why her last idea wouldn't work. "I don't know. My guess is as good as yours." I snapped back at her I felt heat rise to my cheeks out of anger, as I started to think about earlier today, about the kiss, about what I had felt when I watched Quigley dig into her face with his tongue. He doesn't deserve her; he has only been around for a couple of weeks, I've always been her for her! I stood up and left the room leaving all three of them (even that bastard Quigley), in shock. I stormed into the room (of which I shared with Quigley), and slammed the door shut knocking it off its hinges. "Shit!" I yelled at the top of my lungs so every one could here me.

I was having a melt down, much worse than Violet's. I began to throw random things across the room and out the door. Quigley, who I just barely missed while throwing the table lamp, came into the room and tried to stop me. He had grabbed me from behind and was holding my arms together using his. I tried to squirm out of his grasp, but he was too strong. Since I had full use of my elbows, I elbowed him in the groin. He fell to the ground clenching his stomach. I looked around the room, and saw what I had done. I fell to my knees, my breathing increased, as the knot in my throat grew bigger. "I'm sorry Quigley." My voice cracked as I said his name. Violet rushed to his side, "Are you ok?" She asked wiping the now, dirty blonde hair out of his face. She looked at me with a disapproving frown.

That knight I lay in my bed and didn't sleep at all, trying to figure out what was wrong with me, and why I broke down. I went over the last week's events, and the only thing I could think of that could possibly make me "tweak" like that is when Quigley was kissing Violet, and how close they have gotten. But why would that make me elbow Quigley in his groin? I ponder these thoughts as he slept in Violet's room, undoubtedly in the same bed, and I slept alone, in the 'Hollywood Haven' hotel. Why? Why am I acting like this, why am I jealous of what violet and Quigley have? I finally fell asleep as the sun started to rise. The next morning the hotel manager found us, and knew we hadn't paid for the rooms, so he kicked us out.

We walked down to the bus stop, not expecting to get on a bus, Quigley and Violet sat down on the bench along with Sunny. I didn't feel good about what happened last night, so I stayed a few feet away from them. They talked and laughed and the anger started to build in me again. As soon as I felt like I was going to explode I stopped my self and I finally realized what it was, what caused me to lash out last night, to be jealous of both Violet and Quigley. 'I miss being around…' Violet interrupted my thought when she put her hand on my shoulder. "We're getting on this bus, you want to come?" She joked, 'Am I the only one who remembers what happen last night?' I looked at her confused, "But we don't have any money." She held my hand and pulled me on the bus. "This bus is free. Go and have a seat." She smiled as she sat next to Quigley; she pulled Sunny on her lap. "Come sit by us, Klaus." She said, patting the seat next to her. Remembering what happened last night entered into my thoughts again. I wanted to think some more, and to think I needed quite. I shook my head and went farther into the enormous bus. I sat down in one of the seats close to the back. Violet had watched me walk to the back and rolled her eyes before returning to her interesting conversation with Quigley. 'It's not that I don't want to sit by them I just want to be alone with my thoughts.' I said to myself. I thought about what was going through my head just before I had gotten on the bus. 'The only reason I'm jealous of Violet and Quigley is because I miss having Isadora around.' I smiled and thought about her, how she laughed how she smiled, and how she wrote those wonderful poems.


	12. Darkness

**Chapter 12: Darkness**

_Excerpt from the memory of Quigley Quagmire_

_As the bus stopped to pick up more passengers Klaus came up to where we sat, and took the seat next to Violet. "Hey." He said nodding politely at his sister, "Quigley, do you remember what Count Olaf said when he was about to take us to his house, and he asked you how old you were?" He asked quickly, he looked very eager to hear my response. "Uh…yah. Why?" I was really confused at this point. Why is he asking me questions like this? He leaned over Violet, where Sunny slept. "Do you remember what he said before that, you know the thing he 'accidentally' let slip?" I furrowed my eyebrows trying to think, as he sat back in his seat. I thought long and hard about it, so many things had happened since that day, and I could vaguely remember what it was Count Olaf said. More people got on the bus as others left. I closed my eyes so I could concentrate on what I remembered. I could hear Olaf's voice, see the knife he held to Klaus' throat, feel the sweat bead on my forehead, feel Violet's hand grip mine tightly, then the words started to come to me._

_I snapped back to reality, a small smile on my face. Klaus saw the smile, "Do you remember?" he asked impatiently. I nodded my head as I looked at him. He was sitting on the edge of his seat in anticipation. " He has my brother, and my sister." He smiled broadly. "We have to go back to Count Olaf's." He looked at Violet and I with pleading eyes. I thought about it_, I want to see my brother and sister again, I really do. _"But what if Olaf catches us, what do we do then?" Violet asked turning her body towards her brother. Klaus looked at the seat in front of us, focusing hard on one particular spot, as if there were a germ there that only he could see._

"_Don't we want to get caught?" I asked the two breaking their concentration, making them jump a little. Violet looked at me as if I was dancing naked in front of her. "W-What? Why would we **want** to get caught?" She looked back at her brother Klaus, who was also looking at me, as if I were a deranged monkey. "Well, he has my siblings, right?" They nodded in sync, and I continued. "Well, if he catches us, he put us where my brother and sister are, and the rest of those snow scouts." As I finished, I could tell they were both trying to see how my plan would work. "It's all we have so far." I said after a few minutes of utter silence. They both looked at each other and then back to m. Violet sighed and reluctantly nodded her head. Klaus soon followed suit._

_We got off at the closest stop that would lead us to Count Olaf's house. We walked down the street before we stood in front of the house of the man that had tortured our families, and still is. We stood there for the longest time, looking at the house. The stutters swung back and forth in the wind, hitting the house with a loud crack. The trees were bare and swayed to and fro making the house look even eerier. The gate creaked as it too swung in the wind. "A-are you sure about this." Violet asked her voice quivering with every word. I took her hand in mine and stepped closer to the eerie house, gently pulling her along with me. She fought it a little, before surrendering to my pull. Klaus followed us, carrying Sunny, who buried her face in his chest, clenching tight to his shirt._

_When we reached the door, I tried the knob. The knob turned and I opened the door. The room beyond the door was dark, almost completely pitch black, except for the moon light coming through the window that was over the stairs. There was an eerie silence that followed us into the house. Each step made the floorboards creek under our feet. I stopped now in the center of the entrance, where the light from the dusty window made a pattern on the wooden floor. Violet squeezed my hand as the door slammed shut behind us. Her hand was starting to cut of the circulation to mine. I looked at her, she was very anxious. "Violet." I whispered into her ear, she jumped. She looked at me, her breath had increased, and she was clutching her stomach. "What?" She asked looking behind me to make sure Klaus And Sunny were still there. I looked down at our entwined hands, and could faintly see my hand was turning a light shade of purple. She loosened her grip immedeatly, with an apologetic look upon her face. I squeezed her relaxed hand, and felt it squeeze back._

_We entered the kitchen and found endless stacks of filthy dishes, piled high to the tall ceiling. The Baudilaires looked around, Violets hand still entangled in mine. There was a loud crack heard from somewhere in the room. We were all startled, and jumped, or screamed, in shock. I cover Violet's mouth with my hand as soon as I had regained my composer. Klaus looked at us from across the island that sat in the middle of the expansive kitchen. In no time at all, another crack was heard, violet didn't scream this time, nearly jumped into my arms, and buried her head in my chest. I wrapped my arms around her as the island began to protrude from the ground, slowly growing taller with every second. Klaus was on the other side and soon disappeared from my view. Violet looked up from my chest and saw the escalating island. "Found it!" exclaimed sunny from the back of the room. The island had stopped moving, and below it laid a passage, or a tunnel to a confinement, where undoubtedly Olaf held my siblings and the Snow Scouts._

_Klaus came over to where Violet and I stood and looked down the passage. Violet bent over and picked up Sunny who had returned from the back. We all looked at each other, and listened for any sign that anybody else was disturbed by the two loud cracks. After what seemed like ages, I stepped on the first step that leads down into the confinement. Violet grabbed my shoulder and tried to stop me. I looked back at her, her eyes pleading me not to enter the darkness. Klaus who was still looking down the passageway, moved. He stepped past me and continued on for a few more steps. "Klaus no, we don't know what's down there." Violet pleaded with her brother. "Violet, if we don't go now, Olaf might come back, and we'd be trapped here forever." He reasoned with his sister. Violet thought long and hard, before finally letting go of my hand and stepping into the passage. Her breath was shaking; her hand were trembling as I grabbed it and gently pulled her down where she longed desperately not to go. I gave her a weak smile as a sign of reinsurance, then, very reluctantly she took one more step. She was now on the same level as I was and was shaking from head to toe. "It's ok Violet." Klaus said, as he took two steps closer to the mouth of the tunnel, coming closer to us. Violet, still shaking nodded her head and held Sunny closer to her. She took another step, she stopped, and took a long deep breath before regaining a little of her composer. "Right, " she sighed heavily "Let's go then." She took another step and pulled me with her. _'Here we go.' _I sighed as I let her tug me in her wake, hoping that we aren't going down into the darkness for nothing._

A/N: Yay! One more chapter to go! Then if I get enough reviews… I'll make a squeal! If you liked it, please review, if you didn't… tell me what I can do better.


End file.
